Vintage Sewing Patterns:About
About this Wiki Welcome to the Vintage Sewing Pattern Wikia! We are working to create one location online where people can go to browse through vintage patterns starting from the year 1995 and older and share information about them, including: * Links to sellers who have particular patterns in stock * Reviews by people who have made the patterns (share photos!) * Links to blog posts about particular patterns * Wishlist of people who want to buy or trade particular patterns * Searchable 'categories' on patterns (like 'cocktail', 'wrap dress', 'peter pan collar' or whatever) PLEASE only create articles for Retro, OUT OF PRINT patterns: 25 years or older! Vintage Sewing Pattern Vendors (for Images & Patterns) Some Vintage Pattern Vendors allow their images to be used in this wiki. Please thank these sellers by linking to the pattern they have for sale when you use one of their images. Below is a link to the list of sellers who have been kind enough to allow us to use their images. Otherwise, use only your own pattern images, do not use images from the pattern companies websites, even the 'retro' or 'vintage' styles -- those patterns are still in print! '--> Visit the Complete List of Vintage Pattern Vendors <--' Tips for Creating a Pattern * Vintage Only! Please only create new pattern articles for Vintage, OUT OF PRINT patterns: 25 years or older! Be sure to use only your own pattern images (that you scanned or photographed) or from the list of Vintage Pattern Vendors '''who have given permission. * '''Posting a Pattern: Measure Twice, Cut Once Be sure to check that you're submitting a new pattern. With over 85,000 vintage patterns already listed, it may already be there! Give a search to check before posting it and be sure to check your spelling and typing. For example, if you search for "McCalls 3602", it won't find "McCall's 3602", even though it is the same pattern. We then have a duplicate that will probably never be noticed. When adding a new pattern that has a number used by an older or newer pattern (numbers were re-used throughout the decades), add a space and a capital letter to differentiate, starting with A. No descriptions or dates in titles (unless there is no pattern number). * Vendor Linking Tip #1 If you have a pattern for sale, list it under the "Sources" on the specific pattern page. Be sure to link directly to the pattern sale page (not to the front page, category or other pages). * Vendor Linking Tip #2 If there is already one or more sources listed for a particular pattern, add your link to the bottom of the list as a common courtesy to your fellow Wiki users. Also, please do not use bold type, all caps, etc. - it will only make you stand out in a negative way. * Vendor Linking Tip #3 Once your pattern sells, don't forget to come back and remove the link from the page. The wiki admins will try to keep this cleaned up, but it's a lot of things to check up on. By removing these links, we keep our wiki active and accurate. Admins If you have any questions, please contact one of the admins on the wikia. Tarna and Petite Main would be happy to answer any and all of your questions. Please allow a few days for them to get back to you!